


11:59

by Zanthe (zanthe)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noct is very sleepy and very cuddly, also a little clingy (ok maybe a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/Zanthe
Summary: Eager to get the day started, and bored as hell, Prompto takes on the ever so Dangerous Task of waking up the prince.





	

10 in the morning. Clouds covered the sky, summoning gentle gusts of cool air that kept the temperature from climbing.  
 Ignis and Gladio sat together at the edge of camp, reading quietly and enjoying a third cup of coffee, meanwhile Prompto lay dramatically behind them, tapping away at his phone.  
   "Ugh, is he _ever_ gonna wake up?" Prompto muttered in frustration, setting his phone down with a bored sigh. "It's almost midday already!"  
  "If you're in such a rush to leave, you wake him up." Ignis suggested, taking a long sip of his coffee. Gladio huffed in agreement.  
  "Ffffine," Prompto sat up, mumbling something under his breath as he walked into the tent. Last time he tried waking Noctis up, he'd gotten an elbow to the stomach. This time, he'd be a little bit more careful.  
  He poked the sleeping prince's side with a boot. "Hey, wake up," Prompto spoke in a flat tone, crossing his arms when he got no response. Plopping down next to him, Prompto started poking Noct's face until the prince turned away. "Waaaakkkeee uuuuppppp," Prompto groaned, lying down and lightly jabbing Noct with his elbow. "If you get up now, I'll let you sleep in again tomorrow?"  
 Tempting.... but not good enough.  
"Nooooccccttttt," Prompto was about to make another desperate offer when an arm wrapped around him and Noctis buried his face in Prom's hair, sighing softly.    
 "No fair," Prompto pouted, "don't think you can get away with this just by being 'sweet'!" He could feel Noctis smiling, and couldn't help but smile himself. Stupid prince, he really knew how to win these sorts of battles.  
 They laid there for a few minutes, just until the blond got bored and tried to get up. Except Noct wouldn't let him.  
  "Hey! Lemme go!" Prompto struggled as Noct's grip tightened. He feigned defeat, but Noctis knew better, and instead took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Prompto as well, clinging to him like an overgrown koala. "Oh come on!" Prompto grumbled, and he heard a muffled snicker behind him. "So you _ARE_ awake!" He cried indignantly, "c'mon you big lug, get off me!"  
  "No." came the amused murmur, "it's too cold, I'm not getting up."  
  "Thats why we have sweaters!" Prompto argued, "plus! Ignis made hot chocolate earlier and you missed it cuz you overslept!"  
  Noctis shrugged, nuzzling the back of Prompto's neck and sighing happily. Prompto tapped his wristband impatiently, "So you're just gonna sleep in all day?"  
  "Uh-huh."  
  "I won't let you," he swore, struggling a bit more before crying out, "Igniiiis, Gladiooooo, HELP!!! IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG AND HE WON'T LEMME GOOOO!!"  
  There were chuckles from outside, and Prompto grumbled, defeated. "Thanks, guys..." He sunk back with a huff, Noctis snickering softly.  
  "I'll get up in ten, ok?" the prince promised, softly kissing Prompto's neck.  
  "Fiiiineee..." He mumbled in response, sighing in relief. Noct's hand reached for his, and Prompto shifted a bit when he decided he may as well get comfy.  
  Ten minutes later, he gave the prince a nudge. "Ok time's up now get up." Prom huffed, and Noctis hummed in refusal.  
  "What do you mean, no? You said you'd be up in ten!" Prompto cried.  
 "Yeah. Ten. Hours." Noctis replied in a voice that didn't have even a hint of a joke.  
  "What?! Noct come on that's no fair!"  
  Noctis laughed, hugging Prompto tight one last time before finally letting go. "Ok ok, I was just kidding!" He sat up, yawning slowly. Looking over at Prompto, he was met with a grumpy glare and a pout. He leaned over to him, but Prompto looked away with an indignant huff. Smiling, Noct ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.  
  "Stop iiiit," Prompto puffed, trying to hide his smile, and burst out into laughter when Noctis nuzzled his neck again. "Ok ok, I'll forgive you but we have to go now."  
  Nodding, Noctis got up, pulling Prompto with him. The blond sighed when he looked down at his phone.  
   11:59 AM.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

  


 

 As Noctis drove, he peered into the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of Gladio and Ignis kissing. Prodding Prompto's shoulder, he signaled the blond to see, and the two, having planned this for weeks, piped up in the squeakiest, most annoying first-grader voices they could manage.

  "EEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

 

 


End file.
